AfterMath
by DarkfireOfYugioh
Summary: Otonashi came back to the afterlife.He stumble upon Yuri who had just died.Now there was Shadow Demons who have taken Angels place trying to make class SSS fallow the rules. They found love and as the others came back they try to find love to.
1. Chapter 1

AfterMath

Dragon:Hey People Welcome to my first story

Kat: Hi Guys

Dragon: I know there's another story called AftherMath,but this is my own dam story OK?

Kat:,sigh,Drag Calm down

Dragon: sorry

Kat: Its ok...oh and annoy you and piss you off I'm going to tell everyone we are dating!

Dragon: KAT! Ok we are but I don't want people to know!

Kat: ha ha Oh and we don't own Angel Beats

Otonashi's P.O.V

Dam I'm bored. I complained.

All I did those days where make SSS uniforms

and eat lunch. I went for a walk because I was bored to death. When I stumbled upon a sleeping girl. Oh. I though, That's Yuri...Wait YURI?

I ran to her as to shadow demons where creeping up on her. YUIR I shouted.

Yuri's P.O.V

I woke up...HOLY SHIT I screeched.

YURI! I saw the shadow demons being shot. YURI! I looked at Otonashi's running to me...Wait OTONASHI'S?

Oh my god my heart is racing I fell in love with this guy dammit I never told him. Wwhats going

on? I stuttered. He grabbed my hand a said, Talk later run now! We ran all the way to the principles.

So Otonashi WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! he sighed. Well I died and came back and this demon things are a replacement of Angel because she moved on. They kill you when you brake the rules. Dam this sucks. I commented.

Yea. He replied

Weeks Later

Sigh this has been going on long for to long I got to tell him I have to! Um... Otonashi. I said nervously. Yes? He asked. We where on the roof as always. Please don't hate me for this but...I... Yes what is it? He asked. Otonashi I'm in love with you I blurted out. I know if you don't like me it's ok but I mprh. I was cut off with soft lips covering mine. I gasped he slid his tongue into my mouth and suck on my tongue. A moan escaped my lips. My arms warped around his neck,his arms went around my waist pulling me onto his chest. We broke for air. Yuri I love you to. He said. We kissed again. We heard a yell we turned around and there stood Noda.

Dragon: Hoped you liked it!

Kat: Yea If you do send a review if people like it We well continue.

Dragon: Yes and please no Flames Its my First Story.


	2. Chapter 2

Otonashi's P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! bellowed Noda. Well I said Thanks for the hi again.

ANSEWR ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! yelled Noda. Um kissing my girlfriend... I replied . Wwwha wha wha WHAT! Noda screamed. Noda then says OK TIME TO DIE! Grabs his what ever you call it thing weapon and charges at me. I grab the handle then my other hand grabs his shirt and I through him off the roof.

Yuri P.O.V

Um...odd. I said looking down. Yup. Otonashi replied. Lets go I finally said through a painfully silent sunset,So the Demons don't come get us.

Ok. he replied. When we where standing in the office I asked So WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? He sighed. Well you see Noda has a crush on you and he was pissed that I was kissing you. Oh... well hehehehehe. I said with a huge grin on my face. He turn to me. Um what are you grinning about?Yuri?Yuri?

Normal P.O.V

Yuri grab Otonashi's tie and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Her arms warped around his neck. Yuri tried to speak, Oton mrhp. The soft lips where pressed against each other. Yuri gasped and Otonashi sneaked his tongue into her mouth. He sucked on her tongue getting moans from her. When they broke to breathe the doors where slammed open there stood a pissed off Noda OTONASHI!...BAM! He was sent flying. Um...Hey guys I'm back. Said Hinata as he creeped around the corner


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon:Hey Guys!

Kat: Hi People

Dragon: sorry about last chapter it was so short sorry

Kat: Drag stop saying sorry god it gets annoying

Dragon:ok Kat

Kat well enjoy

Normal P.O.V

Hinata what are you doing here? Asked Yuri. Well I died,and when I woke up Noda (Hinata blushed when he said his name) was over me telling me to get up. Hinata replied When two weird shadow things attacked us,he saved me and we ran here and he said that you guys will explain.

There called shadow demons said Otonashi

Oh and wheres your tiny girlfriend asked Yuri

Um well you see I um how do I put this... Hinata said worriedly

You don't love her you love someone else. Otonashi calmly put in.

Yyes. Hinata stuttered

Yuri looked shocked. She stared at him with wide eyes. So you guys found love? Hinata asked quickly

Otonashi and Yuri looked at each other and said yes in a union.

Um who?

Otonashi smirked and grab Yuri's chin and kissed her. Dose that answer your question? He asked

checkly

Yea Hinata replied

Ok spill we told you now you tell us who? Asked Yuri

Itss iiitts ITS NODA OK? Hinata Yelled out

Odd... Otonashi the first one to speech Have you talked to him?

HELL NO! Hinata Yelled

Well you should talk to him,you never know unstill you try. Said Yuri

Yes I know I know its just I'm afraid of rejection. Hinata replied

And at that Noda walked in and said Yuri I don't love you. Then he walked out.

Hinata follow him. Yuri said

But but. Hinata said as he was shoved out the door.

Dang you guys. He mumbled under his breath as he followed Noda

He found Noda by the river siting on a rock

Um hi Noda. Hinata said carefully

hi Noda replied

So I heard what you said.

About me not loveing Yuri?

Yes

oh

Who do you love?

What

who do you love

um

well?

Fuck this Noda suddenly said. He jump from the rock tackled Hinata to the ground and said I love you

then he slammed there lips together.

Noooda whhhat. Hinata stuttered

I know that you don't love me but its ok

oh Noda I do love you that's why I came

Really?

Really

They kissed again knowing that they are in love

Dragon; Well hoped you liked the newest chapter

Kat: Yup We will post more soon


End file.
